Hot Food
- 2008 Upload= - 2011 Upload (In Video)= - 2011 Upload (Thumbnail)= - 1999= }}|row3 = Kids’ Poems and Stories With Michael Rosen|row2 = 1:02 (2008) 1:05 (2011)|row1 = Feb 20th, 2008 (White Background) Aug 13, 2011 (Black Background)}}Hot Food is a poem by Michael Rosen, from his book The Hypnotiser. It is without doubt one of his most famous and popular poems. It's so popular in fact, that it is used throughout the entire YouTube Poop genre. This is also the only poem to get two videos in two separate eras. It was first used in the 2007-2009 era (white background) and then was seen again in the 2011 era (black background). Characters *Michael Rosen *Brian Rosen *Connie Rosen *Harold Rosen Plot Michael and his family sit down to eat potatoes however they're all hot so Michael, Brian and Connie before eating the potato blow on a piece of it that's on their fork until it's cool and eat it. Instead of doing what his other family members did Harold stuffs a great big chunk of potato into his mouth and due to the heat burning the inside of his mouth his eyes pop out, flaps his hands towards his mouth in an attempt to cool his mouth, yells, bobs his head up and down and spits a potato all over his plate, due to this Harold warns his family about the potatoes being hot when they already knew this and figured out a way to cool them down. Transcripts |-|1999 Version= saxophone music We sit down to eat, and the potato's a bit hot. So I only put a little bit on my fork, and I blow. *puff puff* 'Till it's cool. Just cool. Then into the mouth. lips *WHOIP* *click* Nice! And there's my brother, he's doing the same. lips *puff puff* 'Till it's cool. Just cool. Into the mouth. *WHOIP* *click* Nice. There's my mum, she's doing the same.lips *puff puff* 'Till it's cool. Just cool. Into the mouth. lips *WHOIP* *click* Nice! But my dad. My dad, what does he do? He stuffs a great big chunk of potato into his mouth, and then that really does it. His eyes pop out. He flaps his hands. He blows, he puffs, he yells, he bobs his head up and down. He spits bits of potato all over his plate and he turns to us and he goes, "Watch out, everybody! The potato's really hot!" saxophone music again |-|2008/2011 Version= Hot Food. We sit down to eat, and the potato's a bit hot. So I only put a little bit on my fork and I blow. *puff puff* 'Till it's cool. Just cool. Into the mouth. *WHOIP* *click* Nice. And there's my brother, he's doing the same. *puff puff* 'Till it's cool. Just cool. Into the mouth. *WHOIP* *click* Nice! And there's my mum, she's doing the same. lips *puff puff* 'Til it's cool. Just cool. Into the mouth. *WHOIP* *click* Nice! But my dad. My dad, what does he do? He stuffs a great big chunk of potato into his mouth, and then that really does it. His eyes pop out. He bobs his head up and down. He blows, he puffs, he yells. He even spits bits of potato onto his plate and he turns to us and he goes, "Watch out, everybody! The potato's really hot!" Trivia *This is one of Michael Rosen's favorite poems. *The Expression "*click* noice" the 2008 video appears a lot outside of YTPs and its community. It's very well known in meme culture by people who have never heard of YTP. *YouTube musician FinnMK has created a piano cover of this story, and some people even "vocode" the cover to the original video, making it look like Michael's singing. Use in YTPs *A snippet of the "jazzy saxophone music" that starts the 1999 video is used in this YTPMV by 256Pi. * Michael clicking his tongue and saying "Nice" is used countless times throughout all of the YTP and meme community. * After Michael says ".. the potato is really hot" the 2008 video, Michael turns his head to the left with a confused face. This is commonly used when Michael sees and/or hears something rather stupid, silly and/or absurd. Videos Hot Food (White Backround) Hot Food - Kids' Poems and Stories With Michael Rosen|Hot Food (Black Background) Michael Rosen - 3 versions of "Hot Food" Gallery Tenor.gif Giphy.gif The Hypnotiser Book Hot Food 1.png|Page one of Hot Food in The Hypnotiser (Paperback.) The Hypnotiser Book Hot Food 2.png|Page two of Hot Food in The Hypnotiser (Paperback.) Category:Poems Category:2008 Category:Poems from The Hypnotiser Category:2011 Category:Michael Rosen Category:Poems highly utilized in YTPs Category:Potato Category:Noice